An electric fishing motor is attached to a boat to permit the propeller thrust to move the boat. Accordingly, the propeller thrust must be first transferred from the propeller to the electric fishing motor and then to the boat.
In one prior electric fishing motor utilizing a planetary gear reduction the thrust is transferred axially from the propeller through the propeller shaft to the motor shaft and through an end thrust bearing to the fishing motor housing. In another prior electric fishing motor having a planetary gear reduction the planetary gear reduction includes a front and rear planet carrier. The front planet carrier includes a thrust bearing which contacts the motor housing. Thrust is transferred from the propeller shaft to the rear planet carrier, from the rear planet carrier to the front planet carrier and from the front planet carrier to the motor housing. The transfer of the thrust in both of these prior electric fishing motors requires special thrust bearings and a high accuracy in manufacturing. This results in a complex and expensive electric fishing motor.